Mạo từ
thumb Mạo từ hay quán từ (Article) trong tiếng Anh là từ dùng trước danh từ và cho biết danh từ ấy đề cập đến một đối tượng xác định hay không xác định. Có 2 loại mạo từ: *Mạo từ xác định (the definite article): THE *Mạo từ không xác định (the indefinite article): A / AN Mạo từ không xác định (A/An) *''Đứng trước danh từ đếm được số ít, trong đó:'' :*'AN' đứng trước danh từ đếm được số ít, bắt đầu bằng một nguyên âm (a, e, i, o, u) hoặc các danh từ bắt đầu bằng âm h câm và một số chữ cái. an + N(a, e, i, o, u) + h câm + 1 chữ cái :●An umbrella, ugly girl... :●An engine, eraser... :●An orange, onion... :●An apple, aunt, ant... :●An ink-pot, inn... :●An hour, heir, honor, honor man, honest student... :●An L, M, N, MP... :●There is an "m" and an "n" in "Man". :●There is an "l" and an "n" in "Lan". :*'A' đứng trước danh từ đếm được số ít, bắt đầu bằng một phụ âm hoặc chữ U''' được phát âm là /ju:/ :●A pencil, pineapple, dog, tractor, nurse, waiter... :●A uniform, university, unit, European... *''A/An đứng trước danh từ đếm được số ít và chưa được xác định khi nó được nhắc đến lần đầu tiên'' :●There is a man talking to a girl at the gate. *''A dùng trước danh từ đếm được số ít như một ví dụ trong một lớp người, vật hoặc một ví dụ'' :●A cat usually catches mice (All cats ~) :●A child needs love (All children ~) *''A/An làm bổ ngữ cho danh từ, bao gồm danh từ chỉ nghề nghiệp'' :●This is a classroom. :●She is a baby-sister. :●James is working as a waiter. *''Sử dụng cho một số cụm từ chỉ số lượng'' :●A little = A few; A great deal of + N(uncountable) :●A plenty of, a number of + Ns/es :●An amount of + N(uncountable) *''Đi với một số con số cụ thể'' :●A/one hundred/thousand :●A/one third/fifth :●A kilo and a half :●A kilo, half a kilo *''Dùng trong câu cảm thán với danh từ đếm được số ít'' :- What/How + a/an + Adj + N(countable-singular)! :- What + Adj + N(uncountable)/N(s,es)! :●What a talkative girl! :●What an expensive car! :●What awful weather! :●What mischievous students! *''Dùng trong cấu trúc'': '''so/as/too + Adj + "a/an" + N :●He is not so clever a boy as his brother. *''Dùng sau "many, such, quite, half"' :●I have never seen such a thing. :●Many a man thinks so. :●She is quite a good fellow. *''Dùng trong một số thành ngữ :●Have a heachdace, a pain, a cold, a cough. :●Be in a hurry, Be in a passion (tức giận) :●Be in a loss what to do (không biết phải làm gì), Have a right to, Make a noise, Take a seat. :●All of a sudden (bất thình lình), As a rule (thông lệ), On a large scale (trên quy mô lớn), On an average (trung bình), It is a pity (đáng tiếc)... Mạo từ xác định (THE) Cách đọc :- The + N(phụ âm) /ðə/: church, fan,... :- The + N(a,e,i,o,u) /ði/: elephant, afternoon,... Cách dùng *''Trước danh từ được xác định khi được nhắc đến lần 2, 3...'' :●I've just bought a car. The car was made in Japan. *''Đứng trước một danh từ trở nên xác định khi danh từ đó được bổ nghĩa bằng mệnh đề quan hệ hoặc một giới từ'' :●We promise to refuse the products which are made in China. :●The boy in black and white pullover, sweater us our class. *''Đứng trước nơi chốn cụ thể'' :●Turn left here for the station. :●Ann is in the garden. *''Đứng trước danh từ duy nhất (chỉ tồn tại duy nhất một)'' :●The Sun, The Moon, The Earth, the capital... :●You are the one I love. *''Chỉ lớp người'' The + Adj + N :●The old, the poor, the homeless, the injured... *''Chỉ cả gia đình'' The + Surname + s :●The Smiths, the Browns, the Greens... *''Dùng trước danh từ có OF theo sau'' The (adj) N + of N :●The University of London :●The fantastic girl of his class *''Trong câu so sánh nhất'' :●This is the best student in this class. *''Trước các từ chỉ số thứ tự'' :●The first,... :●The next, the last,... *''Đứng trước tên hợp chủng quốc, tổ chức'' :●The U.S.A (The United States of America) :●The U.K, the Philippines, The United Nations (Liên hợp quốc) *''Trước tên các nhạc cụ'' :●The piano, the guitar, the flute, the drum,... *''Sau năm'' '''The + year + s :●The 1980s, the 1990s... *''Trước tên các con sông, đại dương, dãy núi, sa mạc'' :●The Thames, the Nile... :●The Pacific/ Atlantic/ Artic... :●The Alps, the Sahara, the Himalaya... *''Trước tên đảng chính trị, tàu thủy, ban nhạc'' :●The Repucblican Party, The Titanic,The Beatles... *''Trước tên các tờ báo (không phải tạp chí)'' :●The Times, The Nhandan... *''Dùng với một số cụm từ đề cập đến môi trường vật chất của chúng ta (tức là thế giới quanh ta & khí hậu của nó) hoặc các mặt thông thường khác trong cuộc sống'' :●the environment, the town, the country, the sea, the seaside, the night, the mountains, the desert, the rain, the wind, the fog, the weather, the sunshine, the universe, the future... Chú ý Không dùng A/An/The trong các trường hợp: *''Trước danh từ trìu tượng'' :●Happiness, beauty, charity, cruelty... *''Trong các trường hợp sở hữu, bao gồm sở hữu cách'' :●My computer is reliable. :●John's pen has run out of ink. *''Trước các danh từ chỉ tên bữa ăn trong ngày, ngoại trừ trước danh từ đó có các tính từ'' :●He always has rice and eggs for breakfast/supper. :●Pete had a big breakfast this morning. *''Trước tên các môn học, môn thể thao, lễ hội'' :●Chemistry is our favorite subject. :●Thu plays soccer everyday. *''Trước tên các quốc gia, địa danh, châu lục'' :●She comes from England. :●He settled down in Hue. :●Minh will settle down in Africa. *''Sau By + transport (phương tiện)'' :●He travels to work by car/bus. *''Trước tên chức danh trong tổ chức, cơ quan'' :●Do Thi Duong, assistant of the president. *''Trước tên các trường nếu nó là một tên riêng'' :●Hanoi University = The University of Hanoi. *''Với các từ: school, university, church, prison, pagoda, hospital, sea...'' :*'Không dùng mạo từ + ở trên': đến để làm công việc thường ngày (đúng mục đích) :●We go to school twice a week. (Đến để dạy học) :●He went to hospital last Sunday (để khám, chữa bệnh) :●As a fisherman, he go to sea everyday. :*'THE + ở trên': đến để thực hiện mục đích khác :●We go to the school twice a week. (Đến thăm trường, đón, gặp...) :●He went to the hospital last Sunday. (Đến thăm hỏi bệnh nhân) :●I like to row the boat to the sea. Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp